SasoDei  Second Chance
by Warrior-of-Riverclan
Summary: Sasori is stuck on Earth as a ghost, but gets a chance to make everything right. When Sasori is now being hunted by his village, will he and Deidara be able to fix everything or will they die trying to protect each other? SasoDei, expect rating to change!
1. Chapter 1

~~~ Author's note: Hey guys, what's up! I hope life has been treating you well! Make any grape juice with all the lemons thrown at you? I know I've been trying my best to, but the recipe just keeps slipping away!

So, I decided to do this fanfic in the first person point of view, and I must say I really like writing this way. I think I'll do most of my stories like this from now on. And believe me, I have many other stories.(Mainly SasoDei, but a few HidaShika and other pairings from other books series) I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and I'm glad I finally got to write it though it would've been smarter for me to actually write one of the stories that I have a complete storyline for. But alas, I am spontaneous! Take a step back before you combust!

One other thing that I have neglected to mention before. I tend to procrastinate when writing, choosing each word with care. So who knows how long it will take me to update. Sometimes I'll have a lot of super ideas for a new chapter but I just can't type cuz I'm too busy with school. But I do make an effort to update once a week, even if it means losing sleep. This is also my first multi-chapter story on here. I've only been talking about it like I have experience cuz I have written the first few chapters of other stories but I scrapped em all and am going to rewrite them...=_='''

Plus I've read other people's stories with over 40 chapters, and it doesn't seem too challenging. Who knows. Now, enough babble. ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori or Deidara or The Naruto series. I would sell my sister for it, though I don't think Kishimoto would appreciate a whiny little girl like I have to. KABOOM!

* * *

I watch the sunlight dance across his peaceful face as he sleeps, once again feeling the longing to be able to touch him once more. But unfortunately, I am dead, nothing more than a mere restless spirit wandering this Earth as I wait to complete whatever business I haven't completed already. This waiting is killing me, how ironic that I've already been killed, almost as much as being unable to comfort the sleeping blonde before me.

It sucks being a ghost. At first it was kind of interesting, being able to pass through walls, but I soon found that it was a torture far worse than my former puppet body. It was similar nonetheless. I didn't have to eat, sleep, or breath, and all of that other weak mortal crap. In this body though, I was subject to all those horrible emotions that I had managed to escape for so long. There was a sadness that came from leaving the world when there was so much more to do, a pity for the poor blonde before me who hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep before now. Seriously, it was like the bags under his eyes were going to be as perpetual as my puppets.

Then there was the most annoying thing about him: the illogical, almost magnetic, pull I had towards him. The brat had so much influence on me it's not even funny. When he's happy, I feel happy. When he's crying his eyes out on his bed it feels like some part of me has died and I want to cry with him.

This had never happened before my fatal encounter with Chiyo-baa and that pink haired bitch. I was becoming less of the man I had worked so hard to become. And it was all because I was careless and let my guard down for a split second, then bam. I have two swords through my chest. How fun was that? And how humiliating. To be cut down by my own granny, and by puppets that I had created, no less. Just remembering it infuriates the hell out of me!

The worst part of that whole experience was when I had just regained consciousness as a spirit. I was laying on the cold, rocky ground next to my old body and I had a raging headache, though it was more like I had been stabbed in the back of the skull. Through the pain I could hear soft cries, and when I sat up and cleared my head a little I realized that someone was sobbing very close by. I turned over to see Deidara hunched over, clutching my hollow body to his chest. His face was buried in my old hair, but I could clearly see the glistening tears that trickled down his cheeks.

"Danna..." He whimpered, squeezing the old me closer. You have know idea how weird it is to watch yourself having things being done to you, yet at the same time it's not you. Very confusing, and I know that last sentence sounded wrong. I watched, unsure of what to do, as he continued his soft crying.

"It wasn't your time to go Danna...hic...I-it's not fair..."

He stayed like that for a while, until his tears stopped. I was thoroughly confused by then. Why in the world would Deidara cry over me? We were just partners in crime, right? We never even got along too well, always disagreeing about the littlest things like who got to hold the map on our missions or who's view on art was true. So why...why did it make me so sad to see him like that? Why did it _hurt_? As I watch him resting, the sun slowly setting outside of the Akatsuki base, I still have no answer.

I continue to watch the blonde as he groggily turns over the next morning. He had slept since early in evening the day before to several hours past the sunrise. It was way too long to be healthy, but then again the blonde hadn't gotten any sleep in the past three days. I look at his eyes as he stretches and yawns and see that the black bags are much less visible, though not entirely gone yet.

I looked him over as if inspecting a piece of jewelry for any imperfections. His hair is a mess, sticking up at odd angles and frizzy, and still in it's ponytail, the blonde being too tired to bother to take it out last night. There was a thin line of dried drool on the corner of his mouth. Huh. Never would've thought of him as a drooler. He was wearing loosely fitting light blue pajamas and as he shakily got out of bed and head into the bathroom I noticed something dangling from his grip, the long sleeves of the shirt hiding most of hit from view.

I followed him, floating through the door, curiosity catching me in it's claws. I'm not a stalker so I don't usually follow him into the restroom, but curiosity killed the cat, and since I'm already dead, why not?

The blonde starts the shower, turning the squeaky handle all the way to the left. I quickly avert my eyes as he starts to strip; I'm no perv either. Only when his silhouette is muffled by the glass shower door do I turn back. It looks like he's holding something, and it's not a shampoo bottle.

"Okay, mini-Danna! Ready for our shower un!" I hear him say cheerily to the object in his hands.

Immediately I jerk my head in, shock flowing through me. I'm sure I would have looked weird if anyone could see me with my ass sticking out on one side of the door and my upper body on the other side. Deidara was indeed holding a mini version of me.

It was a small plushie with cute chibi eyes and hair as red as flame. Just like me. And it looked like Deidara had made all the lines of my puppet parts on the toy with a sharpie. He even had my chest-piece, complete with the kanji for "scorpion."

Wow, I feel just like Doctor Evil from Austin Powers, with my own Mini Me! I feel honored too and...happy. Happiness, out of nowhere, blooms inside me, overflowing, as I watch Deidara pour some shampoo into Mini Me's hair. It's comforting to know that he at least still wishes I was there, when I'm sure that no one else cares, though I should have realized it sooner with all the un-Deidara-like crying and sulking he had done. I just wish that I could talk to him, hold him, wipe away his tears, even for just a moment.

"I'm still here Dei," I whisper, leaning out of the shower to give him some privacy. "Just a little bit out of reach..."

Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Please review, I really wanna know what you think! Plus they get chapters written faster... **wink wink**


	2. Chapter 2

~Author's note: Alright here's part two! I try to make these chapters as long as possible, but it's kind of hard since I type it out on my phone first and I have a very limited amount of space to type at one time. Plus it's the middle of the night and that's when my brain is either super-active or just mashed banana mush. And I'm gonna try to stick to a 1 part per night schedule, since I'm planning on this story being quite long(but not too too long).

I haven't even been drawing as much as I usually do, ever since I found out how much fun it is to write in 1st person. And the deal with Deidara's doll, well I have a Deidara plushie that I do everything with(Though I don't shower with it). And you'll understand the Cool Whip part if you've ever seen Family Guy. If not, youtube it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori or Deidara or the Naruto series. Just Deidara, in plushie form! :D

As my former partner walks out of the bathroom I pointedly turn my back. It's not like I haven't seen him naked before, believe me, I seen him beyond naked, but those times were just for fun. Now it almost felt wrong to look at him when he was in an exposed state like this. Almost.

I waited till he put his boxers on; he always puts those on first, a little habit that I found out about only recently. I usually put my shirt on first. As soon as my eyes hit his body I can't look away. He's still not completely dried off yet; I watch a stray drop of water creeping down his lean stomache.

Unconsciously, I lick my lips. Never before had I seen something so...desirable. At that moment that brat was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. Then he notices the water and continues drying off, and I'm forced to snap back to reality.

I feel like screaming my head off! Why is life so fucking unfair! Sure, I did some bad things in my past, but still! What did I do that was so bad that earned me this! I want to be able to touch that blonde so badly! I reach out to him, but my hand just passes right through him.

I sigh and pull away. What was the point of getting frustrated when I know I can't ever come back. I just want to get whatever business I have to do over with so I can pass on! Seeing the blonde not show any signs of returning how I feel...Wait, what? How I feel! I can't be developing _those_ kinds of feeling for him! It's not possible, I'm just an emotionless puppet master, and he is, or rather was, my live puppet. Just a toy to blow off steam! That's what I used him for back then, so why are things changing _now_?

I'm jerked out of my personal rant by the sound of a door slamming. I look around to see that Deidara isn't in the room anymore. Hurriedly I rush through the door to find him walking down the hall, Mini-Me draped over his shoulder.

"Today's gonna be a good day Danna, un!" He says to the doll.

As I watch I'm starting to get a little creeped out. Why does he keep a plushie of me? I hope he hasn't had it very long, and that he doesn't ...do things to it. And I certainly do hope that he doesn't have a larger inflatable one hiding in his closet. I shudder. Gonna have to check that out later tonight.

Deidara sighs, his face returning to the despondent frown that had inhabited it for the past week. At least when he was around others; when he's alone he either has a weak smile or is miserable to the extreme.

He rounds the corner and walks into the kitchen. Itachi and Kisame are in there, sitting at the table, along with a kid in an orange mask with a swirling pattern. Deidara ignores them and goes to the pantry over the granite sink. He stands up on his tiptoes and pulls out a box of sugar cereal, Froot Loops. Pouring a bowl, he takes my plushie self off his shoulder and shoves him down his shirt, with his head sticking out under his chin. Seriously, what the fuck is his deal with that plushie!

Itachi raises one eyebrow at the blonde when he sits down by the new kid, a rare gesture for the emotionless man. Deidara just glares at him and shoves a huge spoonful of fruity rings into his mouth.

"Deidara." Itachi says, after five minutes of nothing but Deidara's munching and Kisame occasional "hmmmm" as he reads the newspaper filling the air.

"Vwut um?" He says around a mouthful of cereal. He looks so goddamn cute with his cheeks puffed out like that! Wait, what am I thinking!

"Well, we've been talking and..." the Uchiha seemed to be choosing every word carefully. "We think it would be best if you got a new partner to replace Saso-"

"What un!" Deidara yelled, jumping up and slamming his hands down on the table, successfully knocking his cereal all over the floor.

Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, don't blame us. It was Leader-sama's idea, so you don't have a choice. This is Tobi, and he's your new partner." He pointed at the masked kid, who waved at the blonde.

"Tch, so that's why he's here, eh? He's just gonna die sooner than Sasori-Danna..." Deidara looked down sadly at that thought. A spark ignited in my chest, confusing me with it's warmth.

"Awww, don't say that Senpai!" The new kid said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "I'll only die if you get too /explosive/!"

I saw Deidara's eye twitch. "I told you before, don't test my patience, Tobi, un." He said through gritted teeth.

"But Senpai, Tobi was only making a point!"

"I'll show you to make a point!" The blonde pulled out a small spider and threw it at the kid. He jumped back when it gripped his face and he fell to the floor, squirming around and trying to pull it off.

"KATSU!"

There was a small explosion, definitely not enough to kill, but maybe enough to crack his mask. Itachi stared at the wall ahead of him, looking bored, while Kisame chuckled at the display. The smoke cleared to show the masked boy passed out.

"Next time I actually _will_ put some chakra into my clay, un!" Deidara growled and stalked out of the room. I followed him, smirking. He would make one hell of a Senpai, that's for sure.

-x-

It's been two days since Deidara was assigned to be Tobi's partner. And to everyone at the hideout's dismay, his mood was getting worse by the minute. One minute he's miserable and sulky, and the next he's beyond pissed off and pounding the crap out of the masked kid. It was quite funny at first, but it was now getting so tiresome. And Itachi was definitely not happy to have to share the same house with a moody blonde bomber.

This particular morning Deidara's already short fuse was even shorter than usual. He was running through the hideout, steam practically coming out of his ears. I lazily float after him, not really caring but at the same time not wanting to miss the action.

"TOBI! TOBI WHERE ARE YOU UN!" The blonde yanked a door opened with so much force it's hinges creaked.

The hyper Uchiha zoomed up to the bomber, freezing at the last minute. He stood as still as a wood plank and snapped Deidara a stiff salute. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Deidara leaped at the boy, knocking him over and landing a solid punch under his jaw. "I told you no whipped cream on my ice cream un!" Of course it was a stupid reason. It always is with Deidara.

"I-I'm sorry S-Senpai! I thought you said y-you _wanted _Cool Whip!"

The blonde kneed him hard in the stomache. "Sorry's not good enough! And don't say Cool Whip like that un! You don't. Pronounce. THE H!" He screamed as he continued to clobber the boy with all he had.

I could do nothing but watch, but I felt a little proud of him. Panting, he finally got off of him when he ran out of steam. "Next time, no Cool Whip un."

(The reason Deidara knows Tobi is from that one part when he tries to suffocate him with his legs in the forest, when they find Deidara's hand in the manga, in case people are confused at that detail)

Chapter 3 will be up soon!

Please review, I really wanna know what you think! Plus they get chapters written faster... **wink wink**


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note: It has come to my attention that there are like, HUGE spacing problems in the last two chapters. I don't know what happened, cuz on Word they're fine, But I'll do my best to fix it. Sorry for the slow update. It's been what, a month and A half? Ugh. At least I have good reasons for being late. First I had writer's block for two weeks, then exams started, then volleyball started (and is still going on) and every single member of my family is on their own team and i have one single night a week. Ughhhh. Sorry for the rant. Here is chapter 3, I'm working on 4 right now.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasori would've killed Sakura, Chiyo wouldve escaped and saved Gaara still, and then Sasori would appear with Deidara at that moment and fuck madly in front of all the people who gathered to save him. :3

* * *

Over the course of the next three days Deidara wouldn't put the doll down once, even when Itachi tried to take it from him, though that only resulted in the Uchiha coming very close to losing his hand. His attitude was getting better, probably because his frequent beatings delivered to Tobi allowed him to vent. Even though it was quite enjoyable watching the brat make the lollipop bleed it was starting to get old.

Seriously, how much longer must I go through this? I've been doing nothing but float for weeks! Right now I'm in my usual place, behind and to the right of Deidara, in the kitchen. That's the only place he ever goes when he's not cooped up in his room. Kisame is making sushi while Itachi just sits there with Tobi blabbering some nonsense about 'how awesome Mr. Zetsu is'. I glance down at Deidara and see him holding tightly onto his doll's hair, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Tobi un..." He begins, his voice dangerously low. "If you do not _shut up_ in three seconds I will blow your ass up and this time, I'll make sure to kill you."

"But Sempai, Tobi is a-"

The blonde stood up, abruptly cutting the masked boy off with the screech of the chair against the tiled floor. He slammed his head against the table and shoved a clay spider into the eye hole in the mask.

He stalked towards the door and without turning around screamed, "Katsu!"

The biggest explosion yet rang out through the entire hideout, causing the rock structure to shake. I lazily floated after Deidara as he continued down the dark corridors, the blonde already calming down from his outburst.

He held the doll out in front of him and looked at it somberly. He gently brushed the hair out of the toy's eyes, and as he did so I realized that I could _feel_ it. What the hell! That hasn't happened before! But now that I think about it, the weird pull towards the blonde that I have has seemed to have been growing stronger lately. I wonder what it exactly is...

Deidara stops in front of a door, and I follow him in. He closes it quietly and locks it, then sets the doll down on a shelf and scurries over to a closet on the other side of the room. Looking around, I realize that this was my room. And Deidara's getting into my puppet storage room, even after all the warnings I gave him when we were partners to not go in there. But knowing the brat, he must've gone in while I was stuck out on a solo mission or something.

I peer inside the dark, dusty room to see Deidara searching through the many puppets I have hanging from the ceiling.

"C'mon un, I know it's more towards the back..." I hear him mumble to himself.

He makes it to the very end of the long room then lets out a happy sound and takes down the puppet hanging in the very corner. Damn, it's too dark in here to see what it is. I turn around wait for the brat to bring it out into the light. I hear a clunk and turn around and see that he has propped up against the wall...a puppet of me.

It's just like the body I had when fighting my granny and that pink haired girl, only there is no stomach cavity and one hole in the chest for my heart. Deidara saunters back to the shelf and retrieves the mini-Sasori. I watch interestedly as he moves to sit on the puppets lap.

"This h-has to work un..." He stutters. Oh great. He's crying _again_. I have no idea what in the name of Kami he's doing but the tears seriously creep me out. Whether it's because I'm not good with dealing with emotions, mine or others', or because I'm not used to seeing Deidara crying I don't know.

He presses his lips to the doll's forehead, and I rub the spot where I can feel it too. It's creepy that I can practically feel the _shape _of his lips.

He then puts the doll into the opening in my puppet self's chest. I feel the magnetic pull switch from Deidara to that doll. I am very confused by this point. The blonde takes a deep breath then starts making various hand signs.

He puts his right hand over the puppet's opening then says in a stronger voice than before, "Secret technique: Tears of Fallen Angels."

Then he does what I least expect; he kisses the puppet right on the lips.

...Holy crap! The stupid puppet is dragging me in! Well, actually the magnetic pull thing is, but I can't get away! I squeeze my eyes shut and stop struggling against the unbreakable force until suddenly it just stops and I can't feel it anymore. Blinking, I find that I'm now where my puppet was, and I'm not floating anymore.

I can feel Deidara's soft lips against my own.

…

I want more!

I push back against him, arms winding around his waist. I shove my tongue through his lips and start exploring every part of his wet cavern. His lips are so warm and soft, and they feel so good! He even _tastes_ sweeter and better than any candy I had as a child. I feel him bring his arms up and wrap around my neck, tangling in my hair and holding us closer. I run my tongue along his, earning a grateful moan as he comes out to meet me for a battle for dominance. Of course I easily win.

I move my hands down to grope his ass, feeling him jump a little then relax against me again. He so warm, it's been so long since I've felt that.

A slight pressure is building in my chest, getting almost painful. Deidara pulls away too soon, putting his forehead against mine, panting, his cheeks dusted bright pink. I can feel his breaths against my face. Oh, the feeling in my chest is the need to breath. Hesitantly, I pull some air in through my nose, feeling the pain subside.

Why do I need to breath now? Why can I feel again? More questions like these pop up in my mind, though they're forgotten when I gaze back into deep azure pools.

They glimmer with happiness as Deidara smiles and whispers, "Welcome back Danna, un!"

And this is the next chapter! If you have any questions feel free to ask! Though most of them will probably be answered next chapter, which I'm typing up now.

Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write faster! :3


	4. Update

Okay guys, just a quick update. :P

I have had absolutely NO time to finish the next chapter, so I'm just gonna give you a heads up.

School's almost over, but I have a shit ton of crap left to do. Once summer break get's here I'll post the next chapter.

By then I'll have finished it and will have WAY more time to type.

Things shall be explained from last chapter...

Soon... .


End file.
